


Ashen Demon's Servant

by rulaineyu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Song Cycle: The Story of Evil (Vocaloid), Song: Aku no Meshitsukai | The Servant of Evil, Song: Aku no Musume | The Daughter of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulaineyu/pseuds/rulaineyu
Summary: Even if the whole worldbecomes your enemyI will protect you soyou should keep smiling.-Fire Emblem: Three Houses x Story of Evil crossover
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil before reading.

_How many years has it been?_

As Beleth gazed at the grand palace before him, he could not stop the memories from flooding into his mind. 

This estate used to be as rightfully his as it was for the royalty living inside, but returning now, almost eight years later, he was now nothing more than another servant. 

He pushed the thought out of his mind. He had never thought of this palace as his own. Not as a child, not now, not ever. 

“Are you the new servant?” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. A man with dark hair pulled into a small ponytail behind his head was approaching him with narrowed eyes. The first thought Beleth had was how similar they looked to each other: similar height, similar hair colour, similar hairstyle, even a similar look in their eyes. 

Yet they were clearly different. Beleth knew he did not have the same glint of hungry competition in his eyes. He made a silent note to himself. Such a spirit made a person strong, but it also made them dangerous. 

“Yes, I am,” Beleth replied. 

The other man simply nodded and gestured for Beleth to follow him. 

“I will introduce you to the Princess,” he said. He paused. “Have you really only been hired as a servant?” 

Beleth nodded.

“You don’t seem like a simple servant or butler. You see, like me.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Beleth responded carefully.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius,” he introduced himself. “Member of the Princess’ personal guards.”

“Beleth,” he responded. Felix looked at him as if expecting more, but Beleth did not say anything else. 

“So, is this your first time at the palace?” Felix asked.

Beleth opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by the ringing of bells. He stopped in his tracks, startled. 

“Those are the church bells,” Felix explained. “They ring each day at three o’clock.”

Beleth gave a slight nod, not exactly listening to Felix, but to the tinkling laughs of him and his sister, running around in the courtyard. The bells rang every day, but this was his first time learning they rang at three o'clock. 

He closed his eyes. It was also three o’clock that day when he and his sister were pulled apart. Their mother held his sister back as their father grabbed him, taking him away. As Beleth was ripped away from his sister’s hands, he remembered the ringing of the bells. 

An announcement of tragedy. 

“Beleth?” Felix said, and Beleth’s eyes flew open. Felix was now far ahead of him. “Are you sleeping where you stand? Keep up.”

“Yes. Sorry,” Beleth responded, quickening his pace to catch up with the other man. 

“You sure space out a lot,” Felix commented. “Something caught your eye? Something familiar?” 

Beleth clenched his jaw. “No,” he finally responded. “This is my first time here.”

Thankfully, Felix did not ask any more questions. They walked quietly through the courtyard, into the servants’ entrance, and up a number of stairs until they made it to the top floor. 

Felix unlocked the door. Down the hallway was a girl, dressed in a dark but ornate dress. A blank expression rested on her face as she looked out the open balcony. 

“Greet her,” Felix said. “I will be waiting outside.”

Beleth walked in and Felix closed the door behind him. It made a much louder sound than when it was opened, catching the girl’s attention and she turned towards him. A flicker of emotion appeared in her eyes as she laid sight of him. 

It took everything in Beleth not to break into a run. Instead, he took a deep breath and calmly approached the Princess. Her blue eyes were wide, a fan hiding her mouth, likely agape with shock. 

Beleth stopped a respectable distance away from her. “Your Majesty,” he said, forcing his voice steady. 

Byleth took a shaky step towards him. She raised her other hand to his cheek, as if unable to discern if he was real or not. “...Beleth?” she whispered in disbelief. “Is...Is that you?”

Beleth gently took her hand and bent a knee. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He kissed the back of her hand. 

“You’re really here. You came back to me.”

“As someone you need. I won’t be as useless as I was before.”

To Beleth’s surprise, she pulled him to his feet, and they stared eye-to-eye. She had grown taller, but so did he—with her high heels, they were almost the same height. Her hair was quite short; if Beleth took out his ponytail and let his hair fall to the top of his shoulders, their hair would be the same length. Their face may have been the exact same, but the difference in their clothing clearly showed the difference in their status. 

But at this moment, Beleth did not see the Princess of the Adrestian Empire, but just his twin sister, who he had, for years, longed to be reunited with. 

“Beleth,” she said. 

He wanted to hug her, but he reminded himself of the reason he returned. It was not to take his place as Byleth’s brother, but to be her servant so he would be able to protect her in the way he was not able to before. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he responded. 

Beleth had just finished preparing afternoon tea when the bells rang. He stiffened as he listened; they chimed three times before leaving with a ringing silence.

He stood at attention, patiently waiting for the Princess to return. The time ticked on. 

He checked his pocket watch. Five past three. Quarter past three. The tea would be getting cold soon. 

“Excuse me,” Beleth stopped a hall boy passing by. “Where is Princess Byleth?”

“The Princess?” the dark-haired boy slowed down but did not stop. “I believe she is still in the throne room,” he told him over his shoulder. 

Beleth headed to the throne room, where he immediately spotted her, sitting at her throne. She was resting her head on her hand as she listened, emotionless, her fan limp in her hands. There was a man, standing in front of the throne, looking calm on the surface, but Beleth could tell from his clenched fists that something was wrong. 

“Your Majesty,” the man said in a strained voice. “Please understand I am only thinking of the good of the Empire and Your Majesty’s image to the people. I—”

“I have no need for you to worry about my image,” Byleth cut him off.

“Your Majesty—”

“Are you suggesting I am to serve the people?”

“No, but—”

“I have heard enough.” Byleth waved her hand, and a team of guards grabbed him, wrapping his arms behind his back. “Kneel before me.”

The guards forced the man to his knees. 

“Don’t you forget your place. Take him to the execution yard,” Byleth commanded, not a hint of doubt or guilt in her voice. She could have been asking for a cup of tea or asking the curtains to be drawn with how casually she sentenced him to death. 

The man’s eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Beleth felt his blood grow cold, but he did nothing. He stood still and watched blankly as the man, despite his protests, was taken away. 

Byleth rose to her feet, and everyone in the room immediately dropped down to one knee. She turned to look at the person who dared to not kneel, and her eyes brightened slightly when she realized it was Beleth. 

He bowed as she approached him. “Your Majesty, your afternoon tea is ready.”

“Ah, yes, it’s past tea time. Thank you,” Byleth said. He offered his arm, and she took it. He guided her out of the throne room, ignoring the burning looks of the other servants and guards. 

“You did well today, my lady. You must be tired,” Beleth said, escorting her to the indoor garden, where the table holding the tea and an assortment of snacks were waiting. 

He helped her into her seat before pouring tea into her teacup. Thankfully, it was still warm enough to steam as it was poured. 

“Thank you.” Byleth took a sip. “...It tastes wonderful.”

“May I offer you a scone?” Beleth gestured towards the jam-filled scones, and when his sister nodded, proceeded to fill a small plate with them. 

Byleth watched him closely. “You know, Beleth, you don’t have to be so stiff around me like everyone else. I don’t mind.”

A warm feeling spread through his chest. “Then I’ll take your offer on that,” he said. “You too. Don’t be afraid to request anything.”

“Then…” Byleth handed him her fan. “I won’t be needing this anymore today. Could you put it in my room?”

“Of course, my lady.” 

Beleth headed up the stairs towards her chambers on the top floor. While walking down the open hallway, a wail drew his attention downwards to one of the courtyards.

A girl had collapsed to the ground, her tattered clothes showing that she was a normal villager. A man was laying limp in her arms. After a moment, Beleth realized the man was headless. 

She must be the sister or lover of the man Byleth had just sentenced to death. She looked young, perhaps the same age as them, but her brown hair tied into pigtails made her look even younger. She gripped the body in her arms, as if he would magically regrow his head if she squeezed him hard enough. 

“Hubert...no!” Beleth heard her cry. 

He spotted Felix standing in front of her, watching silently. Beleth was surprised he did nothing to stop the racket she was causing, but after thinking he realized it must be because the Princess would not be able to hear her grieve. After she finished crying, Felix would surely kick her out with the body. 

But this did not involve Beleth, and it did not pose any threat to the Princess’ happiness, health, or safety, so he had no reason to care. 

He tore his eyes from the scene and continued down the hallway, but the image of the girl clutching the headless body as his blood-soaked her hands and clothes continued to trouble him. 

Those tearful eyes...

Beleth had no problem imagining those same eyes lit up in rage and fury. 

As Beleth ran down the hallway, he felt his heart was going to explode out of his throat. 

_Please be okay, please be okay…_

“Byleth!” Beleth shouted, throwing the doors to the Princess’ room open. 

The lighting was dim, but he could make out the bloodied figures of people, laying stone-dead on the ground. Felix was standing with his back to her, sword in hand. When he realized it was Beleth who had burst into the room, he lowered his sword. 

“Beleth,” Byleth said. 

He rushed to her side. “Are you hurt?” When she shook her head, he let out a silent breath of relief.

“Assassins,” Felix said. “How cowardly.”

Byleth looked emotionless as usual, but Beleth could tell she was holding her fear back. He pulled the blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around his sister. Felix, rightly understanding that his work was done and he was no longer welcome, left the room quietly. 

“I’m alright,” Byleth told him. She could probably fool anyone else, even Felix, who had been around her for a couple of years now. But not him, who shared the same face as her. “I will make sure this doesn’t happen again,” he promised. 

“You couldn’t have done anything to prevent this.”

“There’s always something I can do. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, my lady,” Beleth said. He took her hand in his and brought the back of her hand to his lips.


	2. Act II

“Do you remember the tea that Father brought home from the Leicester Alliance?”

Beleth stopped pouring her morning tea. “When we were five?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, that’s the one. I want to drink that tea again.”

“Certainly, my lady,” Beleth said, setting the teapot down. “Do you remember the name?”

“No. Ask the other servants who were around during that time.”

“None of the servants employed now were here during that time.”

“I see.” Byleth took a sip of tea. “Maybe you can travel to Derdriu to find it.”

“Derdriu…” Beleth examined the map hung on the wall in the hall. “It’s across the continent.”

“But that’s where you will most likely find it,” Byleth responded. “There are much more people living in the capital of the Leicester Alliance than in the other territories.”

“That’s true,” Beleth said. “Then I will set out tomorrow to search for that tea.” 

“Today,” Byleth corrected him. “I want to drink that tea as soon as possible.”

Beleth tapped his chin. “The journey there will take a day at least, and it may take me a while to find the exact tea. Will you be fine without me for a few days?”

She hesitated for a moment. “Perfectly fine,” Byleth said at last. “I’ll miss your company, but...I have other servants to help me, I suppose. Just return as quickly as you can, alright?”

Beleth’s gaze softened. “Thank you, my lady. Then I will set out today.”

“I’m excited for all the treats you’ll bring back.” The traces of a pleased smile lifted her lips, and all doubts Beleth had about the trouble disappeared. 

When Beleth finally arrived, dawn was just starting to break. With the morning light hitting the glittering waters, Derdriu truly lived up to its name as the Aquatic Capital. 

He first checked into an inn. After riding on horseback all night with few breaks, he was exhausted, but resisted the urge to sleep and dragged himself back outside. 

The city was beginning to buzz as the people woke up and started their day. Shouts of sailors transporting cargo mixed with the smell of fresh, raw fish filled the air. Derdriu was smaller than Enbarr, but Beleth still found himself feeling a little lost. 

He took a deep breath and regained his composure. Remember the reason you came here, he told himself. He remembered seeing a tea shop not far from the inn, maybe he could start there. 

Beleth took a step forward and proceeded to collapse onto the ground, flat on his face. His body refused to move. _I’ll just sleep for a little bit, and get up right after,_ he thought, closing his eyes. 

“Woah!” An unfamiliar voice said. “You okay, friend? What are you doing, taking a nap here?”

Beleth felt his head being gently lifted off the ground, into someone’s arms. He muttered something, but he was so tired that the only intelligible word he could say was, “Tea.”

“Hey, wake up! Hilda, I need some help here!” The voice called, presumably to their friend. 

Beleth struggled to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry. The most he could make out was a pair of kind, beautiful green eyes before the world faded to black around him.

_“Mother!” Byleth crawled into their mother’s arms as Beleth hugged her legs. “When is Father coming back?”_

_Their mother hugged Byleth with one hand and pat Beleth’s hand with the other. “Soon, love,” she responded, smiling._

_“I can’t wait! He always brings back something for us. Maybe it’ll be a new kind of tea like last time, or a box of foreign candies!” Byleth chattered excitedly._

_Their mother laughed at her daughter’s eagerness. “I’m sure he’ll bring something wonderful back. Mother’s a bit thirsty, could you go ask the maid for a glass of water for me?” She set her daughter down. Byleth immediately ran towards one of the maids, who were standing a distance away to give them space._

_Beleth tugged on their mother’s dress. “Mother,” he said._

_“Yes, love?”_

_“Do you not want Father to come back?”_

_The question seemed to take her by surprise, but she quickly regained her smiling demeanour. “What are you talking about, Beleth? Of course I want Father to come back.”_

_“Then why do you look so sad?”_

_This question pulled the smile fully off her face. “...You’re a good boy, Beleth,” she murmured as she ruffled his hair, so similar to her own._

Beleth awoke to the aroma of childhood innocence. 

This was not the fragrance of the palace when he was younger, nor was it the smell of the wagon he and his father lived in when they travelled as mercenaries. It was of something earlier, but Beleth could not quite put a finger on what it was. 

Wait. This was the scent of the tea, the very tea he had been sent by Byleth to search for. Beleth’s eyes flew open and he snapped to a sitting position. Where was he?

“Oh, you’re awake!” A man with tousled brown hair was heading up the staircase, grinning as he realized Beleth had awoken. “My friend was scared I put a dead body in his bed.”

“Who are you?” Beleth asked. “Where am I?”

“Claude, at your service.” The man made a dramatic show of curtseying. “You’re at the tea shop I run with my buddies.”

Beleth tried to get out of bed, but his head was pounding so much he could not tell which way was up. 

“Woah, take it easy!” Claude caught his shoulder, and Beleth flinched, not used to the touch of others. “We found you on the ground in front of the inn. We didn’t see any injuries, but we called for a doctor just in case. She should be here to check on you soon.” 

“...Thank you,” Beleth said through gritted teeth. Claude slowly lowered him back onto the pillow. 

“So, who are you?” Claude asked, pulling up a chair to his bedside. 

“Beleth.”

“What did you come all the way to Derdriu for? Fish? Seafood? Almyran goods? We get people coming everywhere for this stuff, you know.”

Beleth shook his head. “Tea.”

Claude blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter. Beleth stared at him strangely, not used to the unrestrained type of laugh that seemed to fill the room. 

“My bad, I shouldn’t laugh,” he said, wiping away tears. “It’s just...when I found you, that’s the only thing you said. But sorry to disappoint you, Derdriu doesn’t have a great selection of tea. Most sailors here prefer alcohol.”

“I’m looking for a certain tea only found in the Leicester Alliance.”

“A certain tea only found in Leicester? Well, you were picked up by the right people then.” Claude gestured around him. “This is the second floor of the Golden Deer Tea Shop. I’m one of the owners. If you’re feeling better, I can take you downstairs. I know just the tea that’ll wake you up.”

Slowly, Beleth followed Claude down the steps. Claude went first, joking that if Beleth fell, he would catch him in his arms. 

The main floor was indeed a tea shop, with shelves upon shelves of tea lined up behind the front counter. There were some baked goods, piled neatly on silver platters on display. Across the room were a few elegant-looking tables and chairs, providing a space for customers to drink their tea. 

A man with sleek purple hair was standing behind the counter, while a girl with long pink hair tied in a high ponytail was sitting on top of it. She spotted them coming downstairs first.

“Hey! Glad to see you’re not dead,” she called cheerfully. “Lorenz has been complaining for the past hour that he wants new bedding if you died.”

“Hilda,” the man called Lorenz said in an exasperated tone, “You’re making me seem terrible when you say it like that. I am merely—” 

“Come on, guys, let’s get it together for Beleth,” Claude said. “Beleth, these are my buddies Lorenz and Hilda. They’re kind of annoying, but they make good business partners and don’t get in the way too much. Guys, this is Beleth.”

“Enchanted,” Lorenz said dryly, as Hilda waved. Beleth nodded in acknowledgement. 

Claude walked behind the counter and picked some leaves from a box with the fluidity and speed only a person well-versed with the arrangement could have. He placed them in a cup before pouring hot water over it and setting it on the counter.

“Mint tea,” he said. “It’ll make you feel a lot better.”

“Thank you.” Beleth took a sip. Claude was correct—he felt all remaining traces of his headache ebb away as the tea flowed through his body. 

Claude was resting his head on his hand while watching him drink, grinning. “Tasty, ain’t it?” 

“Yes, it’s delicious.”

“Why, thank you,” Lorenz said, puffing his chest in pride. “As an elite tea connoisseur, I only order the most high-quality tea leaves and personally appraise its quality in order to ensure-”

“Oh, shut up, Lorenz,” Hilda yawned. “No one wants to hear you brag.”

Lorenz glared at her. “Excuse me, Hilda, but…” He kept talking, but Beleth was distracted by Claude putting his arm around Beleth’s shoulder, leaning close to him. 

“You can ignore them,” he said in a low voice in his ear. “It’s always like this when there’s no customers.”

“You all seem to be very good friends,” Beleth commented.

Claude chuckled. “Yeah, we are. So, to start your search for the Leicester tea…” Claude pointed to one of the glass containers on the shelves. “When you think of tea unique to the Leicester Alliance, it’s got to be the Lavender Blend.”

“No, no, it’s got to be Southern Fruit Blend!” Hilda piped up. 

“But those can be found in the Adrestian Empire as well,” Lorenz pointed out. 

“Well, never know until you try,” Claude said, walking back towards the collection. “Hope you’re ready for tea-tasting, Beleth!”

The next few hours were filled with the bickering of the three and the tasting of tea. As tea shop owners and tea enthusiasts, it made sense they were all passionate which tea Beleth may be looking for, but that just made the search more exhausting. 

However, when they finally decided on a flavour and handed it to Beleth, they all watched in quiet satisfaction as he tried the tea, waiting eagerly for his reaction. 

Despite this, none were the flavour that Beleth was looking for. 

Marianne, the doctor Claude called, arrived half-way in, and confirmed Beleth was only sleep-deprived. “He’ll feel better after a night’s rest,” she whispered in a soft voice to Lorenz. 

“Thank you, Miss Edmund.” Lorenz gallantly took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. 

Hilda and Claude snickered as Marianne’s face turned red. She mumbled something unintelligible before rushing out of the shop. 

“Huh? Wait! Miss Edmund!” Lorenz called after her. He turned to them, flustered. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked them. 

Claude shrugged and Hilda stuck her tongue out. Not knowing what else to do, Lorenz chased after her. Whatever happened after was a mystery for the three left behind in the tea shop, because they did not return, even as the sky outside was starting to darken. 

“Thank you for your help,” Beleth said, reaching into his pocket to pay for all the tea they offered him, including extra as payment for their time and advice. 

“Aw, but we didn’t even find the one you wanted,” Hilda pouted, but took his money anyways. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow, and we’ll keep looking?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, thank you.”

“Well then, I’m going home for today,” Hilda said. “Claude, make sure you lock up when you leave.”

They waved goodbye as the pink-haired girl left, leaving just Claude and Beleth in the tea shop. 

They did not talk as Claude cleaned up behind the counter, but it was a comfortable silence. He was only cleaning, but for some reason Beleth could not tear his eyes away from him. 

“What’s up? Caught your eye with my incredible good looks?” Claude joked. 

_Yes,_ Beleth wanted to say, but stayed quiet. 

“Oof, tough crowd, huh?” He leaned against the counter. “Well, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you searching so hard for this tea in the first place? Don’t they have teas from where you’re from?”

“That’s a secret.”

“Why you’re looking, or where you’re from?”

“Both.” 

Claude frowned. “Aw c’mon, don’t be like that. Tell me!”

“It’s not for you to know.” 

“Aww.” He rested his chin on the counter, looking defeated, before straightening up as if he just remembered something. “I know! If you tell me your secret, I’ll tell you a secret in return!”

“Why would I want your secret?”

“It’s a good one, I promise.”

Beleth thought it over for a moment. There was no way he would tell his person he just met that he was sent by the ruler of the Adrestian Empire, but he did not have to tell the full story. Just enough to humour him would be enough. 

“Fine.” He crossed his arms. “I’m from Enbarr.”

Claude raised his eyebrows. “Wow, that’s far. I’ve never even been to the Adrestian Empire, but I bet their tea must be way better than anything you can find here.” 

“It’s different.”

“So why are you looking for this tea?”

Beleth paused. “...My father brought some for my younger sister and I when we were young. She wanted me to find it again.”

Claude whistled. “Are you guys nobility or something?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Who else has the money to travel all the way to Derdriu just for some tea?” Claude grinned. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” 

“I appreciate that. So what’s your secret?”

Claude made a show of looking around them, as if he was checking if there was anyone else in the empty tea shop with them, before beckoning Beleth closer. He was already feeling a bit nervous as he leaned closer, but he felt his face burn as Claude leaned forward so close that Beleth could feel his warm breath against his face. 

“I heard this from someone, who heard it from another person, who met the last descendent of the species that used to walk the Earth,” he whispered. “They were a race of demons, and had the knowledge and technology beyond anything we have now. They had an ancient ritual...if you write down your greatest wish, put it in a glass bottle, and throw it into the sea, the goddess will read it and it’ll come true.” Claude smirked. “Nice secret, eh?” 

Beleth pulled away. “That’s just a fairy tale,” he complained. “Hardly a good secret.”

Claude chuckled. “Well, maybe.”

“That’s not a fair trade.”

“Well, you weren’t telling the truth either.”

Beleth blinked in surprise. He knew he was a good liar—always has been, both him and his sister, ever since they were children. A blank face expression and good control over their emotions have allowed them to get away with almost anything. Still, Beleth would be lying to himself if he said he did not enjoy spending time with Claude.

But it was getting late. Stiffly, he got to his feet. “Thank you for the tea and your help. I’ll be back tomorrow,” Beleth said. 

He stuck out his tongue. “Aw, bummer,” he said. “Petty much? Oh well. Have a good night, then. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

As much as he tried to force himself to just walk straight back to the inn, Beleth could not help himself but look back. Through the window, Claude was cleaning up the counter. Despite the mundane task, Beleth felt himself mesmerized by the other man. 

It was hard to tell in the dark, but someone must have walked inside, as Claude looked up to the door. Did Lorenz return? Or Hilda?

No. Another figure, a tall, looming man walked into the tea shop, wrapped in a black cloak. 

_The Golden Deer should be closed now,_ Beleth thought, his hand reaching for the knife hidden in his jacket. _A break-in?_

He was just about to run back to the shop when he saw Claude throw his arms around the assailant, bringing him into a warm embrace. The tall man hugged him back and kissed his forehead. 

_Clatter._ Beleth’s knife slipped from his hands and onto the stone streets. A bit embarrassed, he picked it back up and scurried from the scene. 

Of course Claude had a lover. Why wouldn’t he? Who wouldn’t want to make those deep green eyes and laid-back smile their own?

_Get a hold of yourself. You’re not here to have fun._

Beleth headed into his room in the inn and collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he could only think of Claude’s face.


	3. Act III

The moment Beleth walked into the Golden Deer, he was immediately surrounded and attacked by a jumble of excitement. 

“We think we know what tea you might be looking for,” Claude said, grabbing onto Beleth’s shoulder, his green eyes sparkling.

“We found it!” Hilda exclaimed.

“ _You_ didn’t do anything,” Lorenz criticized.

“C’mon guys, let’s give him some space.” Claude took Beleth’s hand and dragged him to the counter, where an elaborate tea canister was waiting. 

Claude twisted it open, revealing a dark blend. The moment he lifted the top, a sweet and nutty aroma drifted out of the tin, and Beleth found himself six years old again, running around in the courtyard with his sister.

“So? Is it the one?” Claude asked.

Beleth nodded. 

A wide smile spread onto Claude’s face. “Hey, look more excited! We really tried for you, you know.”

“Thank you,” Beleth said. “What is the name?” 

“Leicester Cortania Tea,” a deep male voice answered. Sitting in the guest sitting area was the tall man from last night, an amused smile on his face as he watched them celebrate. 

“Beleth, this is Dimitri,” Claude said, “Dimitri, meet Beleth.”

“The man who fainted in front of the inn.” Dimitri nodded. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise,” Beleth said, studying Dimitri’s face. With the bandaged around his right eye and the blond hair, he immediately recognized him as the Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Luckily, Dimitri did not seem to recognize Beleth, although a flicker of familiarity appeared in his eye before being buried away by politeness. 

“Dimitri brought this tea. He said it was loved by nobles, so I thought this might be the tea you were looking for,” Claude said. 

“He actually brought it as a gift for Claude,” Hilda whispered to Beleth.

“I can show you the shop where I got it from,” Dimitri offered. 

“Thank you. I would appreciate that,” Beleth said. 

As Hilda and Lorenz were talking with Dimitri, Claude turned to Beleth. “You’re pretty mysterious, you know.”

“You’re not exactly an open book either,” Beleth responded. 

“Where’s the fun without any secrets?” Claude chuckled. “Are you going to go back to the Adrestian Empire now?”

“After I purchase the tea, yes. My sister is waiting for me at home.”

“Lucky her.” Claude took a small sachet of tea from the inside of the counter. “Here’s a little parting gift from me.”

“More tea?” Beleth asked, taking it. 

Claude laughed. “What other kinds of presents would you expect from a tea shop owner?”

“Thank you. What flavour is this?”

“Almyran Pine Needles. A common tea from my homeland. Drop by again sometime, okay?” 

“I’ll try my best.” 

He smiled—a smile that made Beleth never want to leave. “I’ll be looking forward to hearing all your stories about the Adrestian Empire next time.”

“I’ve returned, my lady,” Beleth said, bowing as he entered the indoor garden where a maid had told him she was getting ready for tea. 

“Just in time for afternoon tea.” Byleth nodded. “Did you find it?”

“Yes. Its name is Leicester Cortania tea, and is among the highest quality tea found in the Leicester Alliance.” Beleth filled the teapot with some of the tea leaves from the elaborate tin box, pouring hot water over it. 

Byleth closed her eyes as the steam carried its scent into the air. “...Yes, that’s the tea Father brought back for us years ago.” She lowered her gaze, and Beleth knew she was reminiscing. 

“It was his last present for us before we left the palace,” Beleth said. 

“Yes.”

He poured the tea into her teacup, and she took a sip. “Did you enjoy your time at Derdriu?”

“I did.” He paused. “But I’d much prefer to stay here by your side, my lady.”

The slightest trace of a smile appeared on Byleth’s lips. “...Good,” she said softly, and took another sip of tea. 

On the way back from an outing, they passed the sea.

Byleth was peering out the window of the carriage, her eyes fixed on the large body of water. 

“Would you like to stop?” he asked her.

“...No,” she responded. “We should hurry back if we want to return in time for tea.” She said this, but she did not tear her eyes away from the window. 

“I heard a legend,” Beleth started. “If you have a wish you want to come true, you write it down, put it in a glass bottle, and then throw it into the sea. They say the sea carries it to the goddess.”

“Do you believe it?” Byleth asked, clearly skeptical.

Beleth paused. “It’s a nice legend,” he said finally. 

They were silent the rest of the ride home. 

The bells rang, signalling three o’clock for the day. 

Beleth had just finished setting up for afternoon tea. For today, she requested the Leicester Cortania again. Recently, it seemed to be her favourite flavour. 

He waited. Sometimes, if she was in a meeting, she would be a few minutes late, and recently, there have been quite a few war meetings. If they took too long, Beleth would go search for her, giving her an excuse to leave the meeting. 

Just when he was about to leave, she appeared. To any other servant in the palace, she looked calm, but Beleth could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were lowered and slightly red, the corners of her lips turned down into a small frown. Her shoulders were tense; she was dragging her feet as she walked. 

“Princess Byleth?” he said as she stopped in front of him. She did not look at him, instead staring down at her dress. “What’s wrong?”

Without a word, she brought something out from behind her back and held it out to him.

A clear glass bottle with a rolled-up piece of parchment in it. 

Puzzled, Beleth looked at his sister, waiting for some sort of explanation, but she did not even look at him, let alone explain. He took the bottle, and she stood there, waiting for him to open it. 

He pulled out the cork and unfurled the parchment. In neat cursive writing, Beleth read the words:

_Burn and destroy the Leicester Alliance._

_Kill the one who stole Prince Dimitri from me._

Beleth froze. The flimsy paper suddenly became a hundred times heavier in his hands, and a thousand times more dangerous. He looked at his sister for an explanation, but she would not look him in the eye. 

“...Why?” he asked. 

Byleth’s voice was so quiet, he had to lean closer to hear her. “Prince Dimitri of Faerghus rejected my marriage proposal,” she whispered. “He sent a letter that said he couldn’t marry me because he was in love with a person from the Leicester Alliance.” 

She raised her head, and Beleth felt his skin prickle as she looked at him defiantly. 

“But if you kill that person...he will have no more reason to reject me. I don’t know who that person is, but if you destroy the Leicester Alliance, surely that person will die as well.”

Cold sweat dripped down Beleth’s back as he made two realizations. The first realization was the cruelty of this. Suddenly, for perhaps the first time, he saw Byleth as the people saw her. Not his sister, but the Empress of the Adrestian Empire, and as the people nicknamed her, the Ashen Demon. She had just sentenced an entire nation to its death, and the only tears she had shed were for herself. 

The second realization was that the one she wanted to die was the lover of Prince Dimitri. 

She wanted him to kill Claude.


	4. Act IV

When Beleth arrived at Derdriu, it was already in flames. 

Leicester citizens and Adrestian soldiers alike were flooding the streets, shouts and screams mixing with the fire in a cacophony of terror and hurt. 

He walked past the inn he stayed in the last time he was in the city. The flames were grazing the sky, and he could hear the sobs of the people whose loved ones did not manage to escape the building in time. He wanted to help, but he could not afford to stop. He had a mission, one he must complete no matter what. 

Finally, he reached the Golden Deer. Similar to all the other structures in Derdriu, it was lit up in a brilliant blaze. 

Just as he approached the shop, Lorenz burst out of the front door, a bundle of different teas in his arms. He was covered in soot and his eyes were wide and crazed, but otherwise he did not seem hurt. 

“Lorenz,” Beleth said, and the man turned to look at him.

“B-Beleth,” he coughed, “What are you...What are you doing here?”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Hilda and Claude are getting water. If you’re here, help me save some of this tea—”

“Abandon the teashop, Lorenz,” Beleth cut him off. 

Lorenz shook his head hard. “I can’t do that. Do you know how much time we’ve all invested in the Golden Deer? It’s our home. We can’t just abandon it!”

“Lorenz,” Beleth said, staring him in the eye, hoping he would just give up. “I’m saying this for the last time. Abandon the teashop and run.”

He held Beleth’s gaze. “No,” he said firmly. “If you’re not going to help, then leave us alone.”

Beleth gritted his teeth. “Then you leave me with no choice.” Drawing the sword hidden away in his cloak, he pointed it at the other man. Within moments, it was done. Lorenz dropped to the ground, his neck slashed open. Bleeding out on the doorstep of the beloved tea shop he refused to abandon. Did he know Beleth was going to kill him? Maybe, but the shock on his face told him otherwise. 

The sound of a metal bucket falling to the ground, water splashing onto the stone road, alerted Beleth that there was a witness. He turned to the origin of the sound and saw Hilda, frozen, her jaw dropped wide open. 

Before she could scream, Beleth lunged forward, driving his sword deep into her chest, through her ribcage and into her heart. She was dead before she knew it.

He pulled out the blood-covered sword. Hilda’s body collapsed to the ground. In the night, the fire illuminated their bodies, giving it a sort of nightmarish, dream-like feel. None of this felt real, but unlike a dream, they would not wake up, even if the sun rose the next morning. 

Beleth flicked the sword down, letting the excess blood fall to the ground. The well where Claude was could not be far. The bucket Hilda was carrying was quite full, meaning the well she drew it from must be quite close, or else it would have spilled out.

He headed towards the back of the shop, and sure enough, Beleth spotted him. A patch of greenery laid there, with a well at the edge of it. Claude’s back was facing him, and a few buckets laid at his feet. His movements were erratic as he rushed to draw water from the well. Even with the urgency of the situation, Beleth found himself standing still, the bloodied sword limp in his hand as he watched him. Even with how sporadically Claude was moving, Beleth thought his movements were still graceful and beautiful.

“Hilda, this is not the time to be lazy!” Claude shouted, and he turned around, meeting Beleth’s eyes. Shock hit him first, then confusion, and finally acceptance rested on his face. “Beleth. You chose a fine time to come back.”

Beleth gripped the sword tighter in his hand. 

Claude smiled weakly. “So it was the Adrestian princess, huh? Was she the one who sent you?”

He blinked in surprise. “How did you know?”

“‘The Ashen Demon’...well, you’re the splitting image of her. I had my suspicions when I first found you, and I wished I was wrong. But it looks like I’m not.” Claude leaned back against the well. “Was she the one who ordered Derdriu to burn?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Beleth did not say anything as he walked closer to the other man. Despite the blood on the sword he was holding that surely gave away his intentions, Claude did not run. He made no movements that might hint at an escape, but his shoulders tensed up. 

“Is it...because of Dimitri?” Claude said softly, in a voice so quiet Beleth almost did not hear. 

His jaw clenched, and Claude took his silence as an answer. 

“Then I suppose she has no intention of letting me live. You won’t let me escape either, right?” Claude seemed to be joking, but Beleth could see the hope dying in his eyes as he realized there was no way he could escape this situation. 

To his surprise, Claude lifted his arms, as if beckoning Beleth into a hug. His entire body was shaking. 

“Go on. Make it fast,” he said. “No matter what, this is the end of the line for me, right? It’s a bad time to die, but…” He forced a smile. “At least it’s you.” 

“...I’m sorry.” Beleth raised his sword and aimed it at Claude’s heart. His vision blurred in front of him as he lunged forward, grabbing onto Claude’s arm and plunging it as deep and as hard into his chest as he could, in order to make it as quick and painless as possible. 

Claude struggled for a moment as his body realized what was happening to it. Miraculously, he was able to rest his hand on Beleth’s back for a moment before life was drained out of his body and he went limp. 

Beleth held him, his arms shaking as he felt Claude’s body become colder and colder in his hands, until he could no longer remember what it felt like when it was warm. Slowly and gently, he lowered his body into a sitting position, leaning him down against the well. 

Beleth felt his skin burn when he realized Claude’s eyes were still open, his green eyes glazed and haunting. He raised a trembling hand and shut his eyes, finally allowing him to sleep. 

“I’m sorry,” Beleth whispered, pulling his sword out of his chest. It hurt him so much to leave him there, but Beleth knew he had no right to do anything regarding Claude anymore. He had done what he had come here to do—the rest, from burying Claude to avenging his death, was now left to Dimitri. 

Still, Beleth could not stop himself from turning back one more time.

“I’ve returned, my lady,” Beleth said, entering the sitting room that Byleth was lounging in. 

She looked up from her book. “Welcome back,” she said. “Did you do it?”

“...Yes,” Beleth responded, lowering his head. “You no longer have to worry about him. He’s dead.”

Byleth leaned back into the couch. “Good. Thank you.” 

Beleth opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the ringing of bells.

“Oh, it’s tea time.” Byleth got to her feet. “I wonder what the chef prepared for today?” 

He wanted to call out to her, ask her if she felt anything after ordering the deaths of so many people. But she turned around, her large blue eyes wide and sparkling as she asked him, “Are you coming?”

Her smile, which was so rare to see, calmed all of Beleth’s worries. Here was his reason for everything. As long as she was safe and happy, what else mattered? 

“Yes, my lady,” Beleth answered, following her out of the room. “I passed by the kitchen on my way here. I believe the chef prepared brioche for today.”

“Oh, brioche? We haven’t had that in a while. Yesterday, the chef made saghert and cream. It was delicious, as always, but I’ve been wanting some brioche for a while...What?” Byleth stopped talking, looking at him with an odd expression. “Is there something on my face?”

“Hm? Why?” 

“You’re smiling.”

Beleth lifted his hand to his face, and indeed, a small smile lifted his lips. “...It’s nothing,” he responded. “Now, what were you saying about your snacks?”


End file.
